It's Not Cannibalism
by Kumomi
Summary: Danny's horny when he sees what Lindsay was reading on her computer. I don't own CSI New York. Please review!
1. The hour shower

Lindsay was on her laptop, mindlessly surfing the web as Danny was in the shower. He had been in there for a little while now. 'He better not be purposefully use all my hot water', Lindsay thought, 'I could always just walk in there and flush the toilet'. She briefly considered this, and then banished the thought as quickly as it came. If Danny was doing this on purpose, it was more than likely just revenge. Not that it was her fault; she just didn't want to shower with him today.

The last time that happened, they were both late to work, which raised a lot of "Just what were you two doing that made you so late?" questions. This would cause her to blush, which would cause Danny to smirk, which would hint to a lot of people just what exactly had kept them occupied. And Danny's numerous hickey's all over her body didn't help the situation any. He was getting smarter to, putting them in places that were harder to hide.

"I just want everybody to know that your mine, Montana." that was his excuse. And she couldn't give him the same revenge, because he seemed almost proud of every mark she left on him. Frowning, she turned back to her computer, checking her e-mails. Something interesting caught her eye as she looked over her junk mail.

A new restaurant had just opened in town, and they were getting some good reviews. She had just gotten a five percent off coupons to come try out their food. Going back to her internet, she looked up the restaurant to know more about it. Her eyes widened as she scanned over the details.

Danny came out of the shower, reaching for his towel. He looked over in the mirror, only to see that steam had fogged the entire glass surface. He smirked to himself; he spent quite some time in her shower. Ms. Monroe should know better than to say no when Mr. Messer and Mr. Little Messer want some alone time with her in the shower. Now she can suffer while bathing in cold water. Smiling at the fact that his, so called plan, had succeeded, he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He immediately spotted Lindsay laying flat on her stomach, her laptop set out in front of her. Her eyes were wide and glued to the screen, so whatever she was looking at must be interesting. "Hey Montana, don't forget to blink." Danny's words slapped Lindsay out of whatever hypnotized focus she was in, and fixed her gaze towards Danny. "That shower took you long enough, thanks for using all my hot water." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, but Danny expertly dodged it. "You're welcome Montana. Next time, I might not have to use so much if there's another body in there to keep me warm."

He meant the words jokingly, and was amused at the light blush that dusted across her cheeks. "You gotta be kiddin me right? After all the crazy stuff we've done, you still nervous?" Danny's tone was disbelieving. They've had sex, who knows how many times. Was she still embarrassed about it?

Messer peeled away his towel and threw it at Lindsay, standing there in full naked glory. Lindsay quickly turned her head, feeling as if she should still give him some kind of privacy. She still wasn't as confident as he was, though he was right. They had done more than their fair share of weird, strange, and extremely erotic fantasies. She pinned it as another 'Montana' thing, and it did make her a little uncomfortable whenever Danny pressed her about it, like what he was doing right now.

Still in only a birthday suit, he sat down next to his Lindsay, wrapping his arms around her hips and tugging her to him when she tried to squirm away. He shoved his lips against hers to stop her protesting, since this was kind of the reason she didn't shower with him in the first place. Eventually her wriggling stopped, and she melted into the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck in submission. As soon as she gave into the kiss though, Danny pulled his lips away from hers. "We're gonna be late for work if you keep this up, Montana." Lindsay only smiled softly in return, "It wouldn't be a first time now would it Messer?"

Smirking, Danny once again connected their mouths and pressed their bodies together. Turning her head so that he could get at her neck, the glowing screen of her laptop caught his attention. 'Panties on a Plate", is what the opening title read to him, and he raised an eyebrow looking down at Lindsay. "Uhh, wanna say what you were doin on your computer Montana?" Lindsay, whose eyes were still close from the arousing kiss, looked over at what Danny was talking about.

A redder blush spanned across her entire face. "I was looking over my mail when that came up." That was really what happened, but Danny didn't believe her. The wolfish grin that replaced his smile was proof enough of that. Danny shifted his body so that he was now sitting up, Lindsay still sitting awkwardly on his lap. He looked closer at the ad, squinting slightly since he didn't have his glasses.

'On a Honeymoon? Anniversary? Or maybe just looking for a hot place to eat out?' Danny skipped over some boring paragraphs, looking for something interesting. Then, something else caught his eye. 'The most unique feature we have to our restaurant is the live nude! Both males and females get their choice of body platter, for which they may eat straight off of!' Both eyebrows were up now; he had no idea what a place like that was doing here in New York, even if they were making good business.

Danny's gaze once again shifted to the beautiful woman in his lap, when a thought occurred in his mind. "Montana, I didn't know you could do kinky! Did you really want to try that?" Lindsay thought he must be joking, but his tone said otherwise. "Messer, you can be serious! That popped up on accident, and no I don't want to try that. Please tell me it doesn't turn you on that much!"

He smirked again, "Do you really think I'm kiddin Montana? You're sittin on the biggest piece of evidence." Confused, Lindsay shift in his lap, then froze. He- he was hard, just from reading that brochure. Unbelievable, was the single thought that passed through her head as she shifted again, just to make sure. Yep, Daniel Messer was hard at just the idea of eating food off her body. She didn't know if she should find that flattering or not.

Danny gloated, his eyes getting a mischievous glint to them. "So what do you say, Montana? I'm feelin a little hungry, how about I strip you naked, tie you to the table, and I have a little dessert?"

Lindsay gulped.


	2. Tied up at the moment

Danny had Lindsay's fridge open, searching through the contents inside. He had a list out in front of him, of the various toppings he wanted to add to his main course. "One can of whipped cream", his voice sounded out loud though he was reading to himself, "one bottle of chocolate syrup, one bottle of maple syrup, a tub of delicious ice cream, strawberry frosting, and some cinnamon. Let's see, I think that's just about everything." Danny looked back up from his list, searching through the refrigerator. One by one, he plucked the things he just read aloud and placed them on the counter.

After checking everything off, he moved so that he carried them all in his arms, not wanting to make to trips. It was hard enough walking away from Lindsay the first time, it would be impossible once he saw her again. Smiling, Danny pushed opened his bedroom door and placed the items in his arms on the nightstand. Glancing over at Lindsay, he smirked. "Comfortable Montana?" "Up yours Messer." was the snarled response he got.

Lindsay Monroe was currently tied to the four bedposts surrounding her bed. Danny had used four of his most hated ties to bind her wrists and ankles, trying to prevent any pain from coming to her. He didn't have lots of ties, seeing as he despised them with a passion, so he wouldn't care if they were damaged in the process of their play time.

She shifted against their bed again, feeling extremely awkward in the position she was laid in. She was stripped naked before she was tied of course, but with Danny still deciding which flavor he wanted to taste off of her first, she was naked and spread wide open for anyone's viewing pleasure. Ok, so they were in a confined place, but still, she liked her privacy. This was being seriously violated, by the way.

Turning her head to the side, she glared at Danny. "You're taking longer than you did in the shower Messer." Smiling back at her, he replied, "Come on Montana, this is most likely a one time opportunity. I doubt I'll ever be able to restrain you like this ever again." As he said this he absent mindedly fingered one of the horrid ties holding one of Lindsay's fists.

He did have a point. She had given him hell the moment he began pestering her about the restaurant brochure, and it was surprise alone that gave him the edge to pin and tie her down. She wasn't going to go down so easy next time. Danny, seeing the ferocious look in her eyes, continued "Exactly. So let me enjoy this, and be happy you're getting anything out of this at all. And if I take my sweet time deciding what I want to lick off your body first, then deal." He wasn't kidding about the enjoying part. During their mini wrestling match she had kneed him in the gut, though he was sure she was aiming for him groin. Had her aim been perfect their positions might be switched right now.

Danny shuddered at that thought, knowing that the anticipation alone would probably kill him. Good thing Lindsay was much better than he was about patience. Well, maybe not that much better, but at least she wasn't cussing at him yet. "Messer, hurry your slow ass up before I fall sleep. Damn, you're acting like an old man. Just fucking pick something." Ouch, he thought to soon.

He stood, deciding he would use the whipped cream first. He had decided this some time ago, before he even got it out of the fridge, but he wanted to hold this moment out for as long as possible. He slowly took off his wife beater, allowing Lindsay the pleasure of seeing what all the years working out in gyms had sculpted him into.

Undoing his belt, then finally unbuttoning his pants, he let both articles of clothing slide down his legs. Apparently, Lindsay thought to herself, Danny felt like going commando today. She now stared at his very erect shaft, which was already leaking. Gulping, she turned her head, not sure whether to be embarrassed or relieved at the sight.

Grabbing the sugary delight, he tilted the can to the side and prepared to spray, warning Lindsay just before, "This might be a little cold at first Montana." Then without another word he pressed down on the top, and the creamy foam started seeping its way out.

First, he covered her neck, getting the mental image of him biting at her collarbone. Then, he moved to her breasts, spiraling around them so that when he was finished, they looked like twin snowy mountains. After that he moved to her bellybutton, and slowly down to the place both of them were most concerned about.

Carefully, Danny decorated the small shaven area, giving a toothy smile when Lindsay let out a breathy moan. "Ya really like that don't cha Linds?" "Just shut up and lick me clean Messer." Lindsay snapped. Of course she was frustrated, who wouldn't be? "It's Danny, Montana. That's the name you betta be screamin when you come." Lindsay only rolled her eyes and the comment. "You mean if I come, right?" Her tone was teasing, but the serious look on Danny's face said that he wasn't joking anymore.

Danny, who was personally offended at the idea of not being able to bring a woman to completion, gently pressed their lips together. The gentleness had caught Lindsay off guard, and then quickly angered her. She needed hot and heavy, not soft and gentle. Craning her neck forward, she struggled against her restraints to put more force into the kiss and try to satisfy her need to have him inside her.

Still as slowly as ever, Danny gently prodded her lips open with his tongue, refusing to give into Lindsay's silent demands. Withdrawing, he made his way down her neck, licking off the whipped cream as he went. While he nibbled on her collarbone, Lindsay tilted her head to give him more access. Once that area of her was cleared off he made his way down to her breasts, lavishing them with the attention they so rightfully deserved.

Moaning, Lindsay arched off the bed when Danny encased a cream coated nipple in his mouth. Danny only smirk, his teeth tugging so she would arch higher. She did, and he soon abandoned the now saliva coated breast to give his attention to its neglected twin. Once that breast was sparkling clean, Danny shifted back to stare down at Lindsay.

Her hair was a mess from tossing it back and forth, her mouth open panting from unsatisfied pleasure. Her breasts were almost red from his attentions, nipples standing hard and begging him to return to his previous job. But, fortunately or unfortunately, he had one other stop he had to take care of. He looked down at the small triangle of whipped cream between Lindsay's wide open legs, and he knelt between them.

Lindsay gasped, and then started bucking at the feel of Danny's tongue on her. His main focus at the moment seemed to be the cream, but soon his tongue started straying in places that she knew he hadn't lathered. Still, it's not like she was complaining. Moaning again at the sensation of Danny's amazing tongue circle her clit, she again thrust her hips downward, trying to get that pink thing in her.

Danny wouldn't have it though, gripping her hips firmly and giving her one last hard lick before speaking. "Hold on their cow girl, what makes you think I'm through teasing you?" His voice had an edge to it, like he wanted something. She knew what he wanted, and was more than willing to give it to him. She was way past caring now, and a little begging never hurt anybody.

"Please Danny, please oh pretty please make me come. Eat me out, fuck me, I don't even care! Just finish it!" Smirking at her submission, Danny crashed their lips together, letting go of his control. Lindsay moaned in the kiss, happy with the fact she wouldn't have to suffer much longer.

She tore her mouth away from his and nearly screamed as he abruptly pushed into her. No, forget pushed, he rammed his way in, and didn't even pause to breath. His thrusting immediately picked up speed, and rhythm hadn't even crossed his mind. Danny gripped her hips, forcing her to keep up with his pace. Lindsay was moaning uncontrollable now, her eyes rolling back into her head and her back was arched so high it bordered on being uncomfortable.

"Hard-"was the single syllable she managed to whimper out before he complied, tilting his hips slightly so he'd hit her soft spot. "DANNY!" she came quickly with a loud scream, her body tightening around him in the most delicious of ways. "Lindsay." He moaned against her neck before biting to muffle his own shout.

Struggling not to collapse on the soft body that had got limp underneath him, he rode out his orgasm before his arms gave out and he plopped down next to a panted Lindsay. It took them a minute a comfortable silence before Lindsay spoke, or more like screamed, "DANIEL MESSER! WHAT DID YOU DO! MY ENTIRE BODY IS COVERED IN MARKS!"

Looking over, he saw what she said to be true. His cleaning kisses had left hickeys throughout her whole body, and more importantly in places she couldn't cover. He smirked, not ashamed at all. "You weren't complaining or fightin me while I gave em to ya, Montana."

Lindsay huffed, turning her head to the side and tugging against her restraints. "Untie me Danny." "Aww man, I missed some of the cream!" Lindsay looked over at him, and then looked down to see smeared cream all over both of their crotches. "Way to go genius. Now untie me." Danny looked up from where he had been staring and leered at her. "Why would I do that Montana? What makes you think I'm finished with you?"

Lindsay's eyes widened and Danny shifted so that he leaned over her body. She swallowed thickly as she felt his already half hard cock rest against her stomach. "I'm probably not gonna be able to get you like this again, so I gotta take full advantage of it now, right? Besides, not only do I gotta lick the rest of that cream offa you," at this he pause and nudged his head in the direction of the nightstand, "I got some other stuff I gotta eat off ya too."

Lindsay's breathe quickened, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. "And, uhh, what about you?" she said this to get him off topic, for he had whipped cream left of him too, but he only smiled wider, from ear to ear. "Next time Montana; you get to take care of me."


	3. Calling in sick

Checking his watch again, he saw that he still had an hour left. Sighing, Danny looked back at the case he was supposed to be concentrating on. They already knew it was the wife who killed the husband because she found out he was cheating on her, but Mac instated that he find more evidence to support the story. As if, he probably just wanted Danny to suffer here.

Looking down at his watch, only a minute had passed. Danny briefly wandered what Lindsay was up to right now. He quickly tried to think of something else, anything else, before Stella walked in on him with a boner looking at homicide pictures. Yeah, that wouldn't end well.

So, the knife had cleaned prints of the- you know she's might be walking around his apartment naked right now. Maybe she fixing herself something to eat? No, after their little bonding time together yesterday, he suspected that she wouldn't go anywhere near the refrigerator for a long time. I guess that left him with cooking duties.

Smiling, he again looked down at his watch. Two minutes, this was the slowest hour of his life! Right, so after Danny had finally finished off all his toppings, he decided that Lindsay was the perfect plate and that everything that he ate off of her had never tasted so good. She probably had a lot to do with the sweetness difference. He wished he had better control though, seeing as almost every time he got her halfway clean, he just had to be in her. Once they were finished though, he'd take a moment's breather, before he recovered her, and finished her all.

Lindsay, the poor thing, passed out right after the last one. Good timing, otherwise he would have called out from work, waited until she woke up, and then finished the job. Daniel Messer was not one to do things halfway, especially when it came to woman. Being the gentleman he was, called out sick for her, but dragged his own exhausted self to work. Mac was doing a pretty good job at punishing him for not showing up the day before.

Danny was still curious as to what Lindsay might be plotting against him. No doubt he pissed her off with the restrictions of the ties, and she had mentioned something about revenge. Bring it on, he thought smirking to himself.

"How are you doing on that cheating spouse homicide Danno?" Danny visibly flinched at the voice of Flack who had entered the lab during Danny's musings. Stella followed behind Flack, her eyes looking at him expectantly.

Quickly, Danny crushed the lower half of his body against the table he was standing in front of. "Uhh, well there's, uhh, nothin new, I'm just goin through what we already know." Danny smiled then, his gaze now focusing intently on the papers in front of him. Stella was oblivious, simply nodding her head and turning to walk away. She knew Mac was still mad at him since he ditched a day a work, no call or anything. Turning on her heel, she walked briskly away to go bother someone else.

Flack, however, eyed Danny strangely. "You ok Messer? You seem kind of tense." "Naw, naw Flack. I'm good." Danny then let out a strained cough, clearly uncomfortable in the other man's presence. "Ok, guess I'll be seeing you then." "Yep, see ya around Flack." Flack gave him one last look over; still trying to find out what seemed different. Suddenly smirking, Flack turned to walk out. "Only a little less than an hour left Messer, hang in there." With that he left.

Danny growled in irritation. Flack acted like such a know it all sometimes, it was a really pain in the ass. Sighing again, Danny caved into urge and looked down at his watch. Fifty seven minutes left, you gotta be kiddin me.

Lindsay was wide awake, had been for a little while now. At first she freaked, thinking Mac was going to skin her alive for not only ditching a day, but also being late. Much to her relief, Danny was actually good at doing things outside of the bed as well. On a normal day, him call her out sick would her been a heartwarming gesture, in her opinion. Today though, she only had one thing on her mind. Getting even, and by any means necessary.

She had just gotten out of her shower, finally free from the feel of sticky sweets and dried saliva on her body. Right now she was shifting through her closet, looking for something she had brought herself sometime ago. That shower had given her the perfect amount of time to think of the perfect revenge plan towards her pervert boyfriend.

Finding what she was looking for, Lindsay stood up and immediately winced at the feel between her legs. Carefully, she limped to her bed, trying to ignore the dull throbbing soreness that came with leg movement. As far as she was concerned though, every time she felt an aching soreness of her body, it only added fuel to the fire.

Lindsay held up the garment she had gotten for her twenty fourth birthday, from one of her closest friends back in Montana. 'Just in case your wedding comes early and I can't be there to give this to you as a wedding present.' At first she thought that she should throw it away, since she would most likely never wear it in her entire lifetime, she now couldn't be happier that she had kept it.

She held up a few scraps of cloth that other people were used to calling lingerie. The so called bra was entirely black with some lace trimming at the top, also in black. It looked small from the way she held it, but she guessed that was kind of the point. Skimpy black panties matched the top, and they were equally as scandalous. Sighing, she got up to change, and then hesitated.

She should really go to the grocery store and pick up a few things first.


	4. Revenge is sweet

"Man, that hour took forever!" Danny was in the locker room, changing his clothes as he got ready to leave. The rest of his fifty seven minutes had been filled with thoughts of Montana. His entire body was practically burning with need, just from the images he could remember. Lindsay with her back arched, Lindsay panting and moaning his name, Lindsay coming over and over again, Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, she just wouldn't leave him the hell alone!

Slamming his locker door shut, he stepped outside the building and hailed a cab. Once settled inside, he gave the driver his address, and they quickly sped off. Closing his eyes, Danny tried to relax his strained and tired body, but then he remembered that his phone was still off. He should at least call Lindsay before he dragged her back to his apartment for some fun.

Opening his phone, Danny saw that he had one voice message from Lindsay Monroe. He pressed the OK button, and listened.

_'Danny, I really miss you. Right now I'm sitting here on the bed we just spent ALL NIGHT ON. And yes, I did change the sheets. –Sigh- I'm so lonely Danny, I've been trying to take care of myself all morning, but I just NEED you here. Yours big strong arms, your AMAZING tongue, and of course, your big hard- well, I guess I'll just see you when you get back. Call first though; I wouldn't want you to walk in on me naked, or in the shower. Or even worse, seeing me take care of myself.'_

By the time his answering machine was asking him if he'd like to save or delete the message, Danny was already half hard. Her voice, it was just so, DEEP. And the very image of Montana, naked, spread out across HIS bed, moaning in HIS pillows, coming all over HIS sheets, just those images were getting him to an almost painful state of arousal.

The cab driver said something, and Danny realized they had stopped at his apartment complex. Throwing some money over the seat, he nearly ran out of the cab to the elevator. Please, he thought to himself, please let me walk in on her masturbating. His elevator stopped on his floor, and he bolted out, knocking over an elderly man in the process. "Hey! Watch it young man!"

Montana. Must. Find. Montana.

That was the single thought running through his head; not even giving a second thought to the old man muttering curses about Danny under his breath .He was jogging now, trying to find the right number on his door. He ran right past it in his haste, and then backtracked after noticing this.

The door was still locked, and for a second he wandered if Lindsay was just playing him, getting him all worked up over nothing. But, he could remember her message, her sultry voice, and there was no way she could have faked that. She might have just locked it so that no one walked in on her.

Satisfied with his answer, he dug into his pockets to find his key. Key, key, where did he put that damn key? Ahh, here we go. He opened the door- and the lights were off. You've got to be kidding me, she really wasn't here? He felt the disappointment seep into his skin. Great, now I've got to go to her apartment. Danny trudged through his door, and made his way to his kitchen. He had planned to get a quick bite to eat and then head straight to Lindsay's place. However, his plan was put on hold when he walked into his kitchen and switched on the lights.

Montana, HIS Montana was sitting on his table, legs crossed and hands folded on her lap. Danny felt his throat go dry at what she was wearing. The bra pushed her breasts upward, making them seem even bigger, and her panties were a poor excuse of coverage. "Uhh, Montana?"

She stood, giving Danny a much better view, and slowly walked over towards him. She smiled, her voice coy, "Aww Danny," she leaned closer to his ear, "I liked in better when you called me Lindsay." She finished with a lick and nip at his ear. Grabbing her hair, Danny slammed their lips together in a furious kiss. He nearly shoved all of his tongue down her throat, noting that she had even gone so far as to put on strawberry lip gloss. Delicious.

Lindsay smiled on the inside. She grabbed at his shirt and guided him towards one of the chairs in his kitchen. Switching their positions, Danny fell with a thump into the seat. Lindsay sat so that she straddled his lap, Danny eager hands immediately cupped his ass and set them in a slow grinding motion. Lindsay, before she got caught up in his intentions, grabbed his hands off of her and entwined their fingers.

She moved his arms to behind the chair. CLICK. Lindsay separated her lips from Danny's and again stood. Danny moved to grab and pull her back down, only to suddenly notice that his arms were handcuffed behind the chair. "Montana, what are you-""Revenge time Messer."

Danny gulped at her words. And the look on her face. He saw this coming, but he didn't think she'd go this far. "Come on Montana, I use ties on you." "Yes Danny, you did. But since I probably can't hold you still long enough to tie you to the bed, I had to get creative. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because we're going to be here a little while."

Lindsay smiled, a rather creepy smile at that, and she moved to the fridge. "No Montana, please, I don't think I could handle that." Lindsay kept smiling as she shifted through his refrigerator. One by one she placed different ingredients of the table for Danny to see just what she had in store for him.

One can of chocolate whip cream, one bottle of chocolate syrup, one jar of chocolate frosting. "You see the theme here Messer?" Oh boy did he see the theme. Danny started straining against the handcuffs. He really couldn't handle Lindsay licking chocolate off his body, he would be sure to go insane.

"Don't even bother Messer. Those are the handcuffs Mac gave me for arresting people. I doubt they brake easily. Feel free to try though, I'll be busy with other things." She smirked at him, taking the chocolate syrup and casually strolling towards him.


	5. Annoying the Neighbors

Danny was panting, his head tipped backwards. His voice was hoarse from moaning, his ass chaffed from rubbing against the chair. He couldn't say exactly how long he'd been confined, maybe a little over thirty minutes. One kind of loses track of time when your psycho girlfriend if sucking you off. Sighing again, in irritation, he glanced down at Montana. She was on her knees, cheek resting against his thigh. Her eyes had a great deal amusement in them, most likely laughing at his suffering.

Apparently his Montana was into kinky things, and very good at hiding it. Some time ago, she purchased a cock ring, though how and where he still didn't' know. She was currently using that horrid little thing on him right now. So, for the past THIRTY MINUTES she has been teasing him, putting chocolate whipped cream all over his chest before slowly licking it all off.

She spread the chocolate frosting across his thighs, then nipped and sucked it off. That was bad, when she kept skirting around his hard member to get at the frosting. But if that was bad, what she did next was pure torture. First, she slipped on that stupid ring, and then she evenly coated his cock with warm chocolate syrup, from base to tip.

She then took her sweet, sweet time licking him clean. He came- or at least he would he come had the small ring not prevented it. He was thrusting into her mouth, he twitched and then, nothing. No final groan, no spurting come, no relieving release, just the soft pop of Lindsay's mouth coming off of him.

He had begged- oh had he begged. Danny whimpered, begged and pleaded with her to take it off, but she wouldn't relent. He had reduced himself to saying things that lowered both his status as a man, as well as the dominant one it the relationship. And he didn't even care. He just wanted the painful pressure on his cock to go away, and he'd do or say anything to get it off.

He heard the beep of the microwave go off, and he groaned in distress. Danny felt another nip at his thigh before Lindsay stood to retrieve the now warmed syrup. "Please Mon- Lindsay! I can't take it anymore! Just finish it, ple-""Shut it Messer. I remember correctly, I was in your position two days ago, and yet you went for all night long. Why should I stop now?"

"Aww, come on Lindsay! At least you were coming all night long! I would be fine if that was your plan, but look at him!" Danny briefly nodded down towards his self proclaimed 'Little Messer'. "He's nearing purple! If you keep this up much longer Linds, I'll explode!"

"Yes, you might." Her face looked almost thoughtful, as if considering his plea. "Then again, that might be the only way to teach you to keep it in your pants." Danny rolled his eyes at this, but at least he was postponing his torture event. "Oh please Montana, you know you like everything we do to you." Bad idea. He shouldn't have gotten so confident.

Smirking, Lindsay once again kneeled in front of him, warmed syrup drizzling over his purplish swollen cock. "I told you Messer, its Lindsay, not Montana. And don't worry; I'm almost out of chocolate syrup." Danny let out a sigh of relief. "All though, I suppose I could always go to maple syrup, or just use the rest of my chocolate ingredients." Danny groaned, Lindsay smirked.

Lowering her head, she engulfed the tip of his member. Slowly, Lindsay began bobbing her head, half aiming to taste the chocolate, half aiming to mercilessly tease him. And she definitely succeeded in the teasing part. Both Danny's eyes and head were rolled back, mouth wide opening, moaning. He weakly thrust into her warm, wet mouth, jerking at the slight slide of her teeth against him. She moaned softly; tongue circling around his head, and then lightly dipping into the slit.

Danny jerked forward, his eyes clenching shut. "Lindsayyyyy!" he groaned as her tongue licked the bottom of his shaft. He could practically feel himself pulsing in her mouth, he was just so desperate. She pulled her mouth off of him with a slight popping sound, and then looked up at him. "I'll go get the frosting." She stood, walking away from him.

"I love you. I love you so much Lindsay, please, just- please" he voice whispered. Lindsay had stopped mid-step. She turned to look at him, and then smiled. "Hmm, ok Messer. I think I've had my fill of sweets." Danny managed to look up at her, expecting a 'just kidding', though it never came. "Oh, please tell me you're not just going to leave me here." His said, terrified at the idea. "No silly, of course I wouldn't do that." She was in front of him again, gently running a hand through his hair. "However, I do want one more thing from you."

Danny gulped aloud at this. He didn't know how much more he could give. She smiled in response, casually drifting away. "You would have come three times by now, had I let you. And yet, here I am, still unsatisfied." He quickly tried to piece just what she might be thinking, but his thought process stopped when she reached behind her.

She was still wearing the alluring lingerie that had distracted him and got him onto this position in the first place. Though, she did look deliciously good in it, she looked better without it, and apparently she thought that too. Her arm was behind her, her chest puffing out in an effort to reach the stubborn clip that held the bra against her. SNAP.

The bra fell to the ground. Lindsay perky breasts were no longer confined in the too tight material, and she rubbed them slightly at the feel of their freedom. The gesture might have been accidental, but Danny straining cock gave another twitch. "Lindsay!" This was so unfair! Why couldn't that be his hands on her?

She grinned at him, realizing her effect. She then turned so that her back faced him, and SLOWLY slipped her panties down her legs. She had bent over as well, lowering them until they hit the floor. In her naked glory, and ignoring the taunting voice that said she was naked in the presence of someone else and she cover herself up, she leaned against the wall.

Danny's eyes shamelessly roamed her petite figure, his hands fighting against the handcuffs that had probably already left bruises on his wrists. He wanted to touch, but when he voiced this out loud, Lindsay only laughed. "And have you handcuff me to the chair? No thanks, I'm good." Lindsay straddled his body, and Danny suddenly had an idea of what she wanted. "Lindsay please, I can't." "Yes you can Danny. I would take it off now, but you'd come before you were even half way in me. You'll just have to hold out."

He had his mouth open, ready to defend himself, but Lindsay would have none of it. She smashed her lips against his, her tongue seeking out his own. He could identify the taste in her mouth as chocolate, as well as the intoxicating flavor that was Lindsay. He also tasted something else, more than likely his fluid, and the thought made him flinch. Tasting yourself was kind of gross, if you really think about it.

Lindsay lifted her herself over him, and he felt the very tip of his member brush against her warm center. His eyes met hers pleadingly, and her eyes were almost apologetic. She sunk down on him, both groaning at the feel. Getting her breath back, she dared to look at Danny. His face looked like he was in pain, and she supposed he was. That look was almost enough for her to get off of him. Almost.

"Just move Lindsay, do whatever makes you feel good." She nodded at his words, and then began rocking herself back and forth on him. She moaned loudly, he was just so thick. Danny, however, felt a slightly stinging sensation at the base of his shaft. He stubbornly tried to push it aside, focusing on Lindsay warmth.

He stared rocking as well, eagerly thrusting up into her. "Lindsay, un-cuff me." At first, he wasn't sure she heard him, she already looked half gone. But she managed to reach behind him towards the table. Without pausing her wild bouncing, her arms returned to his, and Danny felt a slight tugging on his wrists. CLICK.

He moved fast, grabbing her hips to still her. He then stood up from his chair and slammed her down on the table. She made a slight hissing sound at the hard surface slapping against her back, but then Danny was moving again, and the pain was forgotten. He moving fast and hard, pounding her into the table mindlessly. His eyes opened to watch her come, her eyes wide and her back arched.

Finally, she couldn't hold it back any more. She became unbelievably tight around him, the loud scream of his name most likely echoing throughout his entire apartment complex. She shuddered twice, and then went limp on the table.

Danny yanked himself out of her, and then ripped off his personal torture device. He came harder than Lindsay did, spurting all over the table. Once he was completely drained empty, he collapsed on top of Lindsay, both beyond spent.

They laid there for a little while, and then switched positions. Already half asleep, Danny tiredly ran his fingers through Lindsay's tangled hair. She kissed the spot over his heart, sighing softly. She was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry; I'm usually not so…" her voice trailed off trying to find the right word. "Demanding? Psychotic? Horny?" She rested her chin on his chest, wide smile spreading across her lips. "Yeah, those. Are you ok?" Danny chuckled, cupped her face between his rough hands. "Yes Montana, I'm perfect. I did start this after all. Guess I didn't think you could do kinky THAT well."

Both laughed quietly, content in each other's silence. "You know Danny, I'm sure your bed would be a lot more comfortable against your back than a table would." He laughed out loud then; the vibrations rumbling against Lindsay caused her to laugh as well. "Hang on Montana." He rose from the table, arms wrapped securely around her. Her legs wrapped around him as well, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

They settled against the bed, Danny spooning Lindsay in his arms. Both murmured quiet good night's and I love you's.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Danny's eyes flung open, Lindsay's head shot upwards. Who was knocking on the door?

"Hey! There are other people trying to sleep here! Keep it quiet you stupid teenagers!"


End file.
